Der Streich des Sirius Black
by XxBagheeraxX
Summary: Handelt von dem beinahe tödlich endenden Streich, den Sirius seinem verhassten Mitschüler Snape spielt. Hab entschieden, dass dieser im 5. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber stattfindet. Remus Freunde können ihm das erster Mal während seiner Verwandlung Gesellschaft leisten. Snape spioniert den Rumtreibern hinterher, in der Hoffnung die vier Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. R&R!
1. Animagi

Die Rumtreiber waren inzwischen in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Unterricht hatte schon seit ein paar Wochen begonnen und in diesem Jahr standen die ZAG-

Prüfungen an, die über ihre spätere Zukunft, sowohl an Hogwarts als auch im Leben danach entscheiden würden. James Potter,

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren so aufgeregt, wie nie zuvor im Leben. Ihre Aufregung hatte jedoch nichts mit den ZAG-Prüfungen zu tun, die es zu

bestehen galt, die vier Rumtreiber hatten einen anderen Grund. In wenigen Tagen war Vollmond. Für Remus Lupin war das in der Regel kein Grund um sonderlich

aufgeregt, geschweige denn euphorisch zu werden. Er hatte schon diverse Vollmonde mit erlebt, und jede Vollmondnacht war für ihn der Horror gewesen.

Remus Lupin nämlich litt schon seit frühester Kindheit an Lykanthropie, was allgemein verständlich bedeutete, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Jede Vollmondnacht verwandelte sich Remus unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen in ein ausgewachsenes Wolf-ähnliches Monstrum mit einer unstillbaren Gier nach

Menschenfleisch. Dass er Hogwarts überhaupt besuchen durfte, hatte er allein dem gegenwärtigen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zu verdanken, der mit Remus Mitleid

hatte und ihm deswegen nach Hogwarts aufgenommen hatte, natürlich mit diversen zuvor getroffenen Schutzmaßnahmen, die ihn jeden Vollmond davor bewahren

sollte, andere Schüler oder Lehrer anzugreifen. Remus hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihn kein anderer Schulleiter aufgenommen hätte, und so hatte er für Professor

Dumbledore großen Respekt und Dankbarkeit übrig.

Dies macht es umso unverständlicher, warum nun ausgerechnet Remus der nächsten Vollmondnacht aufgeregt entegenfiebert, aber auch dies hat einen simplen Grund.

Dies sollte das erste Mal werden, dass ihm seine drei besten Freunde, James, Sirius und Peter bei Vollmond Gesellschaft leisten würden. Nach drei Jahren unermüdlicher

Nachforschungen hatten Remus Freunde herausgefunden,wie man zum Animagus wird, wie man sich also willentlich in ein Tier verwandelt.

Da ein Werwolf nur für Menschen eine Bedrohung darstellt, waren Menschen in Tierform vor den Angriffen eines Werwolfes sicher. Die Tatsache, dass sich seine besten

Freunde beigebracht haben, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln, um ihm Gesellschaft leisten zu können, bedeutete Remus unendlich viel. Noch dazu waren sie die ersten Leute,

von seinen Eltern und Dumbledore einmal abgesehen, die ihn nicht sofort verlassen hatten, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, was er war.

Wäre Remus in seinen ersten zwei Schuljahren ein Irrwicht begegnet, so hätte er die Gestalt seiner Freunde angenommen, die ihm gesagt hätten, dass sie mit einem

Monster wie ihm nichts zu tun haben wollten. So groß war seine Angst gewesen, seine Freunde zu verlieren. Nun waren James und Sirius die besten Schüler des

Jahrgangs und ein Teil von Remus wusste damals, dass sie es früher oder später ohnehin herausgefunden hätten. Dennoch hatte er sich dagegen gesträubt und

seinen Freunden jeden Monat eine zugegebener Weise lahme Entschuldigung gegeben, warum er verschwand.

Schließlich war es Sirius gewesen, der als erster dahinter gekommen war und der seine Erkenntnis umgehend mit James und Peter teilte, und denen es nie in den Sinn

gekommen war, Remus als Freund zu verstoßen. Wenngleich Remus aufgefallen war, dass Peter immer nur neben James oder Sirius lief. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich

das auch nur ein.

Jedenfalls haben es seine Freunde nicht nur dabei bleiben lassen, Remus als das zu akzeptieren, was er war. Sie waren weitergegangen. James war auf die Idee

gekommen, zu lernen, wie man ein Animagus wird und Peter und Sirius waren sofort dabei gewesen. Und schließlich hatten sie es in ihrem fünften Schuljahr geschafft

(wenngleich Peter jede Hilfe gebraucht hatte, die er kriegen konnte). Jedoch wollten sie Remus nicht sagen, in was für Tiere sie sich verwandeln konnten, es

sollte eine Überraschung für ihn werden. Remus hatte es schon diverse Male versucht, aus ihnen herauszukitzeln, jedoch bisher erfolglos. Nach dem Abendessen in der

großen Halle, versuchte er es wieder. Die Rumtreiber waren gerade in ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Kommt schon, Leute! Gebt mir wenigstens einen Hinweis. Irgendeinen Tipp. Bitte!", bat Remus.

„Keine Chance, Moony.", antwortete Sirius grinsend „ wir sagten dir schon, dass es 'ne Überraschung wird."

„Genau!", krähte Peter fröhlich „wenn wir es dir sagen würden, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr!"

„Ach nein, wirklich Peter? Ein Glück, dass du das sagst, wir hatten wirklich keine Ahnung, dass man Überraschungen nicht vorher verraten sollte.", sagte James

unüberhörbar ironisch.

Sirius lachte kurz und fügte kopfschüttelnd hinzu: „Ja, danke Kapitän Aufmerksam. Nur mal so, als gut gemeinter Rat: werd' bitte nie Geheimniswahrer!"

„Na ganz toll.", meinte Remus trocken „ Ihr müsst ihm jedes Mal wenn er mit anderen geredet hat 'ne Ganzkörperklammer verpasst haben, sonst wüsste schon die

ganze Schule über mich Bescheid"

James und Sirius brüllten los vor Lachen. Peter lief knallrot an.

Remus setzte wieder an: „ OK, jetzt sagt mir endlich, in was für Tiere ihr euch verwandeln könnt."

„Sonst was?", fragte James „heulst du uns dann an?" „Ahuuuuuuuuuuuuu!", machte Sirius und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als wollte er den Mond anheulen. James,

Peter und Sirius lachten wieder los. Remus wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder nicht, und behalf sich mit einem kurzen, relativ humorlosen Lachen, das niemanden

täuschen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass genau das jeden Moment bevorstand fand Remus nicht ganz so erheiternd wie der Rest der Rumtreiber. Er sah auf

seine Armbanduhr, die ihm zeigte, dass er gleich los musste, sonst würde Madam Pomfrey ihn unter irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Vorwand holen, und er wusste nicht

ob sich seine Freunde dann zurückhalten könnten.

„Also dann.", sagte Remus, erhob sich von seinem Bett und ging zur Tür. „Muss los. Wir sehen uns später." Er lächelte seinen Freunden kurz zu, die zurücklächelten.

James zwinkerte verschwörerisch und fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten schwarzen Haare, um sein Aussehen den letzten Schliff zu geben. Seine ganze Coolnes wurde

jedoch von einem Kissen zunichte gemacht, dass ihn mitten im Gesicht traf. „Jetzt siehst du perfekt aus, James!", rief Sirius und wieherte los. Kurz darauf entbrannte

eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen Sirius, James und Peter. Remus verdrehte die Augen, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich mit einem Seufzer davon. Als er

hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame auftauchte, wäre er fast mit Madam Pomfrey zusammengestoßen. „Gute Güte, Mr Lupin! Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf

wohin Sie gehen!", rief die Leiterin des Krankenflügels.

„'Tschuldigung" murmelte Remus und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. In Remus nagte ein leiser Zweifel, ob der Plan seiner Freunde wirklich

aufgehen würde. Er hoffte so sehr, dass alles gut gehen würde. Und dennoch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er als Werwolf reagieren würde, wenn er seine Freunde sähe.

Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er sie nicht wiedererkennen würde. Und genau das machte ihm Angst. Würde er sie trotzdem angreifen, selbst wenn sie als Tiere kämen?

Würde er den eigentlichen Menschen noch wittern können? Ein Werwolf hat einen außerordentlich guten Geruchssinn, das wusste Remus nur zu gut. Mit großer

Besorgnis erinnerte er sich an all die Vollmondnächte, die er in der heulenden Hütte bereits verbracht hatte.

Er hatte all die Menschen im Schloss hören und riechen können, so nah und doch so fern. Was dazu geführt hat, dass er begonnen hatte sie aus Verzweiflung,

Frustration und Gier nach Menschenfleisch selbst zu kratzen und zu beißen.

„Diesmal nicht.", flüsterte Remus entschlossen „diesmal wird alles anders." Aber ein leiser Zweifel blieb, als er durch den Tunnel in die heulende Hütte stieg. Als er

schließlich in sein Zimmer gelangte, schien schon das Mondlicht durch die Ritzen der mit Brettern vernagelten Fenster.

Remus Körper wurde steif.


	2. Besuch bei Vollmond

„U-u-und ihr seid sicher, dass a-a-alles klappt?", fragte Peter ängstlich, während er sich eng an Sirius und James drängte, damit sie alle unter James' Tarnumhang

passten. James presste die Lippen zusammen, als müsste er sich beherrschen, um nicht etwas sehr unanständiges zu sagen und Sirius verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

Diese Frage hatte Peter ihnen seit sie den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten gefühlte siebenundneunzig Mal gestellt und sie befanden sich noch nicht mal außerhalb des

Schlosses. „Wie oft denn noch, Peter!", zischte Sirius entnervt und zunehmend gereizt, „ James und ich haben alles mehrfach nachgelesen in allen möglichen Büchern, in

denen irgendetwas dazu stand! Als Tiere sind wir vor Werwolf-Attacken sicher. Selbst wenn uns Remus nicht erkennen sollte, kann er uns nicht in einen Werwolf

verwandeln. Zufrieden?" Peter sah immer noch sehr besorgt aus. „A-a-aber ein Werwolf ist sehr stark! Wir könnten verletzt werden! Und das ist sowas von gegen die

Regeln!"

Nun konnte auch James nicht mehr länger an sich halten und flüsterte im harschen Tonfall: „Ganz ehrlich, Pete, wie du nach Griffindor gekommen bist, ist mir echt ein

Rätsel! Und seit wann kümmern uns denn bitte Regeln? Wir kommen in Filchs Akten bestimmt öfter vor, als alle anderen Griffindors zusammen! 'Wir könnten verletzt

werden', ich bitte dich! Beim Quidditch kannst du auch verletzt werden. Wenn nicht sogar getötet." Peter lief knallrot an und sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in

Tränen ausbrechen. „Und außerdem", fügte Sirius wispernd hinzu, „war Dumbledore derjenige, der Remus den Besuch von Hogwarts überhaupt erlaubt hat. Ich

bezweifle, dass das ein anderer Schulleiter getan hätte. Ich bin der Meinung, das verstößt auch ein wenig gegen die Regeln des Ministeriums."

„Jep, wir haben wirklich Glück mit Old Dumbledore.", pflichtete James seinem besten Freund bei. Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts und hatten einen

guten Abstand zwischen sich und das Schloss gelegt. Sicherheitshalber beschlossen sie trotzdem, den Tarnumhang anzubehalten, bis sie bei der Peitschenden Weide

waren. Dort blieben sie kurz stehen und sahen Richtung Mond. Soweit sie wussten, war der Mond vor knapp zwei Minuten aufgegangen, was

bedeutete, dass Remus sich noch mitten in seiner Verwandlung zum Werwolf befinden musste. Die Verwandlung vollzog sich schrittweise und für den Betroffenen relativ

langsam. Das Trio lauschte kurz in die Nacht hinein. Tatsächlich. Remus Schreie waren deutlich zu hören. Sie klangen etwas verzerrter und nicht mehr sehr menschlich,

aber es waren eindeutig Remus'. Sogar James und Sirius wurden bleich und allen standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge. „Remus tut mir so leid", wisperte James. „Mir

auch.", pflichtete Sirius seinem Freund bei „ und dann auch noch die Rückverwandlung. Der Arme." Peter brachte nur ein Nicken zu Stande. Er sah aus als müsste er

sich gleich übergeben. Sirius gewann als erster wieder die Fassung. „Am Besten, wir gehen rein, solange er sich noch verwandelt. Dann ist er vermutlich noch zu

erschöpft, um auch nur an Angriff zu denken." Sirius ignorierte das Gewimmer, dass Peter beim Wort 'Angriff' äußerte. „ vermutlich ist die Chance, dass er uns

wiedererkennt noch am größten. Alle nickten, Peter sehr krampfhaft. Er wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Los geht's, Pete. Und mach möglichst schnell.", sagte James

und hob das eine Ende des Tarnumhangs an. Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und schlüpfe aus dem Tarnumhang raus, direkt auf die Peitschende Weide zu.

„Hoffentlich vermasselt er es nicht", murmelte Sirius, während sie warteten.

Die Äste der Weide wurden aktiv und begannen um sich zu schlagen. Sirius und James huschten schnell zurück. „Wird er schon nicht. Besser, wir verwandeln uns auch

schon mal.", meinte James.

Gesagt, getan. James faltete den Tarnumhang sorgfältig zusammen und legte ihn beiseite. Keine zwei Sekunden später standen ein großer schwarzer Hund und ein

imposanter Hirsch dort, wo eben noch Sirius und James standen. Ein aufgeregtes Quieken von Peter verriet ihnen, dass er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Sirius staunte.

Peter war nicht einmal von den Zweigen der Weide zermatscht worden. Manchmal stellte er sich doch nicht so blöd an. Alle drei huschten schnell in den

verborgenen Eingang und folgten dem Tunnelverlauf. James hatte es dabei am schwersten, da er ein Geweih trug, weswegen er den Kopf einziehen musste. Und auch

seine Hufe machten es ihm nicht immer leicht, wenn es bergauf ging. Sirius lief als erster, da er als Hund eine gute Nase hatte und Remus Witterung aufnehmen konnte.

Sirius fand es mehr als befremdlich seinen Freund (und die anderen) so gut riechen zu können, gewöhnte sich aber schnell dran.

Inzwischen waren Remus' Schreie bereits zu Heulern geworden, die langsam verstummten. Die Verwandlung musste vorbei sein. Sirius horchte noch mal genauer hin.

Er konnte den Werwolf wimmern hören, stoßartig. Bei Menschen wäre es eine Art erschöpftes Keuchen gewesen, mutmaßte Sirius. Sie waren inzwischen im Gebäude der

Heulenden Hütte, allerdings erst in der unteren Etage. Diese sah allerdings schon wüst genug aus. Alle Möbel waren zerkratzt oder schlimmer lädiert und hier und da sah

man ein paar dunkle Flecken, die verdächtig nach Blut aussahen. Sirius überraschte das nicht. Isolierte Werwölfe neigten dazu, sich selbst anzugreifen,

dass wusste er aus den Büchern, die er mit James durchgewälzt hatte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl blieb dennoch. Er kannte Remus nur als Remus. Auf zwei Beinen und ohne

Gier auf Menschenfleisch.

Sicher als Tiere waren sie vor seinen Attacken geschützt, aber er wusste nicht wie er den Remus, den er kannte mit dem Werwolf-Remus der in der Etage über ihnen

war in seinem Kopf in Einklang bringen sollte.

Am besten wäre es wohl, das einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen, entschied Sirius im Stillen. Dann sah er seine Freunde an und deutete mit seiner Schnauze auf die

Treppe, um den anderen zu signalisieren, nach oben zu gehen. Er wollte schon vorangehen, doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig.

Von ober hörte man plötzlich das Knarren von alten Treppenstufen und ein animalisches Knurren.

Remus kam zu ihnen.


	3. Die erste Nacht

James, Sirius und Peter sahen gebannt auf die Treppe. Das Knarren der Stufen, wurde immer lauter und Remus kam ihnen näher und näher. Sirius stand der Treppe am

nächsten und aus seinem Schnauze trat ein hündisches Wimmern während er einen Schritt zurück machte, in die Nähe seiner Freunde, denen nicht weniger bange war

als ihm. Hatten er und James sich vorher noch über Peter lustig gemacht, so beteten sie nun innerlich auch wirklich Recht behalten zu haben.

Sirius fielen als erstes die großen gelben Augen des Werwolfes auf. Sie schauten misstrauisch in den Raum und blieben an den drei Tieren hängen. Es brauchte eine

Weile, bis Sirius den Körper des Werwolfs ausmachen konnte; sein Fell war grau und hob sich daher nicht sehr vom Rest der düsteren Umgebung ab. Hinzu kam, dass

seine Augen als Hund nicht so gut waren, wie seine menschlichen. Aber nach dem zu urteilen, was er ausmachen konnte war der Werwolf riesig.

Als der Werwolf erneut zu knurrren begann, spannte sich in Sirius alle Muskeln an und auch er knurrte zurück. Remus oder nicht, sollte der Werwolf versuchen ihn oder

seine Freunde anzugreifen würde er einschreiten. _Werwölfe fressen nur Menschen, Werwölfe fressen nur Menschen_, dachte er die ganze Zeit nervös, während er Remus

keine Sekunde aus den Augen lies. Remus schnüffelte sorgfältig in der Luft und plötzlich erstarrte er. Er schnüffelte erneut, als wollte er sichergehen, dass er sich nicht

irrte, dann trat er auf Sirius zu, der ihm immer noch am nächsten stand.

Sirius spannte erneut jeden Muskel an, doch der feindselige Ausdruck in den Augen des Werwolfes war fast komplett verschwunden. Er wirkte jetzt eher neugierig. Er

roch diesmal an Sirius Kopf und blickte Sirius fragend an. Jedenfalls interpretierte Sirius den Ausdruck in Remus Augen so.

Sirius versuchte ein Lächeln, was in Hundegestalt relativ schwierig war und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Remus begann nun einmal laut zu kläffen und wedelte ebenfalls

mit dem Schwanz und ging nun auf James und Peter zu. James bewegte sich auch auf ihn zu und selbst Peter, wenn auch relativ ängstlich, lief zu Remus. Nachdem

Remus auch an den anderen gerochen hatte wedelte er wieder mit dem Schwanz und drehte sich nun mehrfach von James zu Peter und von Peter zu Sirius als könnte

er nicht glauben, dass seine Freunde wirklich bei ihm waren.

Sirius, dem es allmählich zu langweilig wurde einfach nur herumzustehen, begann die Treppe hochzugehen, gefolgt von Remus, James und Peter, der es am schwersten

hatte, da er Stufe für Stufe erklimmen musste. Oben angekommen führte eine Tür in Remus' Schlafzimmer, in welche Sirius prompt hineinging und sich umsah.

Insgesamt wirkte es genauso zerstört wie der Raum unten. Das Bett, der Schrank und der Stuhl waren alle mehr oder weniger schlimm ramponiert und der Bettbezug

hing in Streifen von der Matratze runter, die anscheinend selber auch Remus Krallen zu spüren bekommen hat. Neben dem Bett, auf dem Fußboden lag ein kleiner

Haufen mit zerfetzter Kleidung, die Remus angehabt haben musste, bevor er sich verwandelt hat. Sirius drehte sich zu Remus um, der mitten im Türrahmen stand und

dem das, was seine Freunde sahen ganz offensichtlich peinlich war. Sirius und die anderen beiden Rumtreiber gingen auf Remus zu um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihm nichts

peinlich sein musste. Remus wirkt erleichtert und ging, von seinen Freunden begleitet in sein Zimmer, da bemerkte Sirius, dass Remus zu taumeln anfing. _Er muss _

_müde sein_, dachte Sirius, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie spät es war, dass Remus den ganzen Tag nicht geschlafen hat und ihn die Verwandlung auch sehr geschlaucht

hat. Er sah zu James hinüber, der, seinen Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, Remus ebenfalls besorgt beobachtete. Sogar Peter schien bemerkt zu haben, wie erschöpft Remus

sein musste. Sirius sah zu James und dann zu Peter und einigten sich stumm.

Wie auf Kommando legten sie sich nebeneinander hin und sahen auffordernd zu Remus hinüber, der sie erst fragend ansah, dann aber zu begreifen schien und sich zu

ihnen legte. Er warf seinen Freunden noch einen dankbaren Blick zu, dann schlief er fast augenblicklich ein.

Sirius sah zu James hinüber und hätte schwören können auf dem Hirsch-Gesicht seines Freundes ein Lächeln zu finden. Auch seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben.

So verbrachten die Rumtreiber die restliche Nacht.

Sirius wusste nicht mehr, wann er eingeschlafen war, als ihn plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei weckte. Geschockt blickte er sich um, bis sein Blick auf Remus fiel.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster und begriff augenblicklich. Es war morgen und die Rückverwandlung hatte eingesetzt. Er blickte hinüber zu James und Peter und

auch sie wirkten alarmiert. James war bereits auf den Beinen und deutete mit seinem Kopf zum Ausgang. Sirius weigerte sich zunächst, er wollte seinen Freund nicht

allein lassen, wenn er solche Schmerzen hatte. Doch schließlich begriff er, worauf sein Kumpel hinaus wollte. Madam Pomfrey würde zur Peitschenden Weide kommen

und nach Remus sehen wollen. Wenn sie dort einen Hirsch, einen Hund und eine Ratte vorfinden würde, hätten die Rumtreiber, allen voran Remus ernsthafte

Schwierigkeiten. Zumal es streng verboten war, ohne Wissen des Ministeriums zu einem Animagus zu werden.

Sirius warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, dann folgte er James und Peter. Sie waren schnell raus aus der Peitschenden Weide; Peter war vorausgegangen und hatte

dafür gesorgt, dass seine Freunde nicht von den Ästen zermatscht werden. Als alle draußen waren, hechteten sie den Hügel hinunter, jedoch in die Richtung von Hagrids

Hütte. Wären sie in die Richtung zurück gerannt aus der sie gekommen waren, wären sie höchstwahrscheinlich Madam Pomfrey in die Arme gelaufen. So beschlossen sie

zu Hagrids Hüttte zu rennen, um sich hinter den Kürbissen wieder in sich selbst zu verwandeln. Da es Wochenende war kamen sie auch nicht zu spät irgendwohin, außer

zum Frühstück vielleicht. So hatten sie kurzerhand beschlossen, Hagrid zu besuchen, bevor sie zum Frühstück gingen. So hatten sie wenigstens eine gute Ausrede parat,

sollte Filch sie erwischen.

Es war jedoch nicht Filch, dem die drei Rumtreiber über den Weg liefen, sondern ein gewisser Slytherin namens Severus Snape. Er befand sich im selben Schuljahr, wie

James und seine Freunde und konnten sich nicht leiden, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegneten. Mit seinem ihm viel zu großen Umhang, den schwarzen Haaren

(ungepflegt wie immer) und seinem merkwürdigen Gang wirkte er auf viele wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus und pflegte die Angewohnheit, seine (aus James' und

Sirius' Sicht) ebenfalls zu große Nase mit Vorliebe in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken, meistens mit der Hoffnung James und seine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu

bringen.

„Sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn hier?", höhnte Severus und die Winkel seines schmalen Mundes zogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln nach oben.

„Keine Ahnung. Sag du's uns, oh weiser Schniefellus.", entgegnete Sirius lässig.

Severus Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und blickten misstrauisch von einem Rumtreiber zum nächsten. Sirius und seine Freunde wussten, wie gern er sie für etwas

drankriegen würde.

„Warum seid ihr nicht zum Frühstück gekommen, hmm? Und wo habt ihr den vierten Rumgammler gelassen?", zischte er.

„Es heißt Rumtreiber!", korrigierte Peter ihn indigniert. Sirius schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und James schüttelte den Kopf und seuftzte auf. Peter war

zwar ihr Freund, aber wenn es um Wortgefechte ging, täte er wirklich besser daran, den Mund zu halten.

„Ach ja? War mir nicht sicher.", entgegnete Severus träge „also? Wo habt ihr ihn gelassen? Ist Großtante Edith wieder mal gestorben?"

Der Sarkasmus, der in den Worten steckte machte James und Sirius wütend. Klar, auch sie hatten Remus' Lügenmärchen spätestens dann durchschaut, als er die

Todesfälle seiner Verwandtschaft durcheinander gebracht hat, und es war schon merkwürdig gewesen, dass Remus selbst an Prüfungstagen verschwunden war, weil

seine Mutter angeblich krank war.

Schniefellus hingegen hatte nach Ansicht der Rumtreiber jedoch nicht das geringste Recht, Remus Ausreden infrage zu stellen, selbst wenn sie offensichtlich erstunken

und erlogen waren. Zumal sie befürchteten, dass Snape inzwischen auch schon eins und eins zusammen gezählt haben könnte und nur noch nach den notwendigen

Beweisen sucht.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Schniefellus.", zischte James zurück.

„Warum tust du der Welt nicht zur Abwechslung einen Gefallen und steckst deine überdimensional große Nase mal wieder in ein Zaubertrankbuch?", fügte Sirius giftig

hinzu, „ Und pass auf, dass nicht wieder Fettflecken entstehen."

Severus' Kiefer mahlte vor Zorn und Sirius war sich sicher, dass, wenn Blicke Flüche wären, er, James und Peter nun als Kakerlaken herumkrabbeln würden.

Doch bevor einer von ihnen das Wort ergreifen konnte, kam Professor Mcgonnagal aus der großen Halle und blieb vor den vier Jungen stehen. Sie blickte streng von

einem zum anderen, bevor sie in ihrem harschen Tonfall fragte: „Gibt es ein Problem?"

Severus blickte die Rumtreiber hasserfüllt an (die den Blick vollauf erwiderten) und sagte kurz angebunden: „Nein, Professor"

„Nun dann schlage ich vor, Sie ziehen sich allesamt in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurück, und beschäftigen sich mit etwas sinnvollem. Und zwar etwas

plötzlich, wenn ich bitten darf"

„Und ich krieg euch doch noch dran!", zischte Snape ihnen wütend zu, bevor er kehrt machte und in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

„Pah. Na viel Glück dabei, du riesiger Schleimbeutel.", flüsterte Sirius giftig, bevor sie unter dem strengen Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin weggingen.

Allerdings dachten die drei Freunde nicht daran, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie wollten Remus im Krankenflügel einen Besuch abstatten, und wissen, wie ihm

ihre Überraschung gefallen hat.

Als die drei Rumtreiber im Krankenflügel ankamen, fanden sie Remus wie erwartet in einem der Betten ganz am Ende des langen Gangs. Sirius, James und Peter kamen

auf ihn zugerannt und kamen nur knapp vor Remus Bett zum stehen. Wie üblich sah Remus sehr sehr bleich und käsig aus, wenn der Vollmond vorbei war, doch die drei

Rumtreiber stellten erfreut fest, dass Remus keine Bandagen, Pflaster oder ähnliches trug. Ihr Besuch in der heulenden Hütte hatte also den gewünschten Effekt gehabt.

„Hi Remus!", grüßte James fröhlich. Remus öffnete langsam die Augen. Als er seine Freunde erkannte, war er hellwach und grinste sie breit an.

„Hi Leute.", flüsterte er heiser zurück.

„Na, wie hat dir unsere kleine Überraschung gefallen?", fragte Sirius lässig. In Wahrheit brannte er darauf aus Remus Mund zu hören, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hat.

Remus grinste weiterhin, ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Er fühlte sich so froh und dankbar zusammen. Schließlich schien er seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann." Die drei Rumtreiber grinsten einander breit an.

„Also, ihr bringt mir die Hausaufgaben und alles, was wir im Unterricht gemacht haben vorbei oder?", fragte Remus nach. Sirius und James verdrehten die Augen.

Typisch Remus. Er könnte auf der Intensiv-Station im St. Mungo liegen, und er würde seine Freunde immer noch bitten, ihm die Hausaufgaben vorbei zu bringen.

„Logisch, machen wir.", versicherte ihm Sirius lächelnd. Doch sein Lächeln verschwand rasch, als ihm etwas wichtiges wieder einfiel.

„Ach übrigens Remus, du musst vorsichtiger sein. Wir haben den ollen Schniefellus unten bei der großen Halle getroffen. Und ich glaube er schöpft Verdacht.", Sirius

schnaubte einmal „war ja auch irgendwo nur eine Frage der Zeit, so wie der einem immer hinterher schleicht. Und ihm ist inzwischen auch aufgefallen, dass Großtante

Edith zweimal zu oft gestorben ist."

Remus wurde, soweit es möglich war, noch blasser und schluckte heftig. Severus durfte auf keinen Fall heraus finden, was er war. Er war schon einmal vor Angst fast

gestorben, als seine Freunde ihm auf die Schliche gekommen waren. Noch einmal würde er das nicht aushalten. Und Remus war sich sicher, dass Severus keine Zeit

verlieren würde und all seine Mitschüler davon in Kenntnis setzen würde.

Die einzige Person, die noch wusste, dass er ein Werwolf war, war seine Mitschülerin Lily Evans. Aber bei ihr war es anders. Sie wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen,

ihn deshalb zu verachten oder es den Lehrern oder Mitschülern zu sagen. Was wohl auch an ihrer älteren Schwester lag. Soweit Remus wusste, lies ihre Schwester sie

regelmäßig spüren, dass Lily anders war, als der Rest ihrer Familie.

Aber Lily war eben die absolute Ausnahme. Severus durfte nicht herausbekommen, was er war.

_Wenn ihm das nicht schon gelungen ist, _sagte eine kleine boshafte Stimme in seinem Kopf. Remus schluckte erneut. Ja, was wenn? Wie Sirius schon sagte, er ist ihnen

andauert hinterher geschlichen, und auch wenn seine Freunde immer wieder das Gegenteil behaupteten, Severus Snape war _nicht_ dumm. Das war Remus nur zu gut

bewusst. Sirius hatte Recht. Er musste vorsichtiger sein.

„Alles klar, Sirius. Ich werde in Zukunft besser aufpassen."


	4. Ein gefärlicher Slytherin

Severus Snape dachte nicht im Traum daran zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Zu groß war das Verlangen nach Rache, zu sehr wollte er es den vier

Rumtreibern heimzahlen. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin und vor allem _James Potter_. Wie er diesen arroganten, aufgeblasenen, selbstgefälligen Aufschneider

hasste. Sogar stärker als Sirius Black. Was nahezu an ein Wunder grenzte, denn Sirius Black war nicht weniger arrogant, aufgeblasen und selbstgefällig. Noch dazu war

er, wie Severus zähneknirschend eingestehen musste, durchaus gutaussehend, und auch darauf schien er sich stark etwas einzubilden.

Zudem war Severus Snape das auserkorene Lieblingsopfer von Black und Potter, was seinen Hass auf beide nicht im geringsten minderte. Jede Gelegenheit wurde

genutzt, ihn lächerlich zu machen, ihn vor der gesamten Schule zu demütigen. Lupin verhexte ihn nicht, er machte sich nicht über ihn lustig. Im Grunde tat er gar

nichts. Aber er konnte nicht viel besser als Potter und Black sein, wenn er sich immer mit den beiden sehen lies. Für Pettigrew hatte Severus eigentlich nur Verachtung

übrig. Severus war ihn was seinen Intellekt und seine magischen Fähigkeiten anging weit überlegen. Das wusste auch Pettigrew, deshalb wagte er sich nie an Severus

heran, wenn er sich nicht absolute sicher war, dass Potter und Black ihm zur Seite stehen würden. Es war jämmerlich.

Nun war er dran. Er musste sie einfach drankriegen. Er musste, musste, musste. Es war fast schon eine Art Wahn. Mit großer Hartnäckigkeit verfolgte er sie, wenn sie

dabei waren irgendwas zu machen, was gegen irgendwelche Regeln war. Bisher mit sehr mäßigem Erfolg. Hin und wieder mussten Black und Potter mal nachsitzen,

gelegentlich auch Lupin oder dieser jämmerliche Versager Pettigrew. Aber mehr war nie geschehen. Und das war Severus Snape definitiv zu wenig.

Ein Schulverweis für Potter war das allerwenigste, was dieser Aufschneider verdient hatte. Am besten noch einen für jeden weiteren der drei Rumtreiber.

Es musste einfach sein. Dieses Schuljahr würde er das Quartett bei etwas dermaßen Verbotenem erwischen, dass Albus Dumbledore keine andere Wahl hatte, als die

vier der Schule zu verweisen. Und im Moment schien Remus Lupin der beste Ausgangspunkt zu sein, um genau dies zu erreichen. Er war irgendwie seltsam. Und es

wollte schon was heißen, wenn Severus Snape jemand anderen für seltsam befand, wo er bei vielen anderen Mitschülern das Image des 'komischen Kauzes' weg hatte.

Lupin wirkte immer bleich und ausgesprochen kränklich. Er hatte immer riesige Schatten unter den Augen, als ob er jede Nacht damit verbringen würde, die gesamte

Bibliothek durchzulesen. Er war immer eine Spur zu dünn, was bei dem prächtigen Essen, dass es in der großen Halle jeden Tag gab, eigentlich gar nicht sein dürfte.

Das seltsamste von allem allerdings war, dass er so häufig verschwand. Severus hatte inzwischen mitgezählt. Remus Lupin verschwand mit tödlicher Sicherheit

mindestens einmal im Monat, für unterschiedlich lange Zeit. Manchmal waren es nur zwei Tage, manchmal fast eineinhalb Wochen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er wiederkam

sah er aus, als hätte er einen Ringkampf mit einem Hippogreif ausgefochten. Nicht selten hatte er eine einbandagierte Hand und häufig wenn seine Freunde ihm auf den

Rücken klopften oder gutmütig gegen seinen Arm boxten, zuckte er häufig zusammen und wimmerte kurz. Mit dem Kerl stimmte etwas ganz entschieden nicht. Zumal

seine gestotterten Erklärungen für dessen Abwesenheiten oder seine Verletzungen alles andere als zufriedenstellend war. Severus weigerte sich zu glauben, dass der

Schulleiter Lupin mitten in der Prüfungszeit nach hause hätte fahren lassen, um seine kranke Mutter zu pflegen. Soweit er wusste, war Lupin kein Halbwaise und falls es

etwas ernstes gewesen wäre, hätte man sie ins St. Mungo gebracht. Darüber hinaus müssten dreiviertel seiner Verwandtschaft in den letzten fünf Jahren gestorben sein.

So viele lebende Verwandte hatte kein Mensch. Zumal Lupins Verwandtschaft die Tendenz entwickelt hatte, des öfteren von den Toten aufzuerstehen, um anschließend

wieder zu sterben.

Nein, Remus Lupin war nicht weg gewesen, um Beerdigungen zu besuchen oder um seine kranke Verwandtschaft zu pflegen. Seine Abwesenheiten hatten einen anderen

Grund. Und Severus hatte schon einen Verdacht, welchen. Seit zweieinhalb Jahren hatte er eine bestimmte Vermutung, die bisher jeder Überprüfung stand gehalten

hatte.

Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf.

Das einzige was Severus wirklich fehlte, waren die notwendigen Beweise. Er konnte Lupin nicht einfach verleumden ohne einen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis in der Hand

zu haben. Andernfalls würde Dumbledore ihn garantiert der Schule verweisen, wenn Severus einen anderen Schüler grundlos denunzierte. Obwohl, würde der Schulleiter

ihn auch der Schule verweisen, wenn er Lupin berechtigt denunzieren würde?

Ein leiser Zweifel drängte sich Severus auf. Falls Remus Lupin wirklich ein Werwolf war, wüssten Dumbledore und die Lehrerschaft sicher Bescheid. Ein verwandelter

Werwolf war eine Gefahr für alle Menschen in dessen Umgebung. Würde Professor Dumbledore einem _Werwolf_ den Schulbesuch erlauben?

Andererseits, war der Schulleiter schon immer etwas eigen gewesen, und sehr gutmütig. Einem Werwolf den Zutritt nach Hogwarts zu gestatten sähe dem Schulleiter,

bei Lichte betrachtet, absolut ähnlich. Und, ganz ehrlich, welche andere logische Erklärung gäbe es sonst dafür, dass Lupin einmal im Monat verschwindet?

Nein, Lupin war ein Werwolf. Wenn er tatsächlich jeden Monat verschwindet, um sich um seine sterbende Verwandtschaft zu kümmern, würde Severus James Potter um

eine Autogrammkarte bitten.

Und dennoch, Severus wollte sicher sein, dass er Recht hatte. Selbst wenn er die Erkenntnis für sich behalten müsste. Wenigstens konnte er die vier Rumgammler dann

gehässig angrinsen, sollten sie dann wieder seinen Weg kreuzen. Und er konnte es nicht erwarten, Lupins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er genaustens

über ihn Bescheid wusste. Doch die Frage war wie? Wie konnte er herausfinden, ob er recht hatte oder nicht? Die vier Idioten direkt zu fragen schied schon mal aus.

Dann fiel es ihm ein. Lily! Lily war in Griffindor, sie hatte Kontakt zu Lupin (auch wenn Severus das gar nicht gefiel) und auch ihr musste aufgegangen sein, dass Lupins

Märchen nichts weiter waren als... nun ja, Märchen. Sie musste es einfach wissen. Für Severus Snape stand die Entscheidung fest

Morgen nach Zaubertränke (zusammen mit den Griffindors) würde er Lily Evans fragen.


	5. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Remus wurde früher aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen als gewöhnlich. Der Mangel an selbst zugefügten Verletzungen hatte Madam Pomfrey zwar zunächst stutzig

gemacht, gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass die Vollmondnacht für den Schüler besser gelaufen ist als sonst.

Remus war unglaublich glücklich. Nicht nur, dass er sich in der heulenden Hütte weniger Schaden zugefügt hatte als sonst. Seine besten Freunde waren alle dort

gewesen. Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen, dass seine Freunde so ein großes Opfer für ihn gebracht hatten. Er hatte mit James, Sirius und Peter wirklich Glück

gehabt.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass er nun vorsichtiger sein musste als vorher. Snape war nicht entgangen, dass er wieder gefehlt hatte. Dazu kam, dass er jetzt Zaubertränke

zusammen mit den Slytherins hatte. Snape würde vermutlich nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit lauern.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum traf er schließlich die anderen drei Rumtreiber. Sie begrüßten sich kurz, dann ging auch schon die Tür auf und Professor Slughorn wies die

Schüler an, in den Raum zu kommen. Die Rumtreiber setzten sich jeweils zu zweit an einen Tisch, Sirius neben Peter und James neben Remus. Remus war in

Zaubertränke jämmerlich und Peter eine Katastrophe, daher hatten die vier Freunde schon seit längerem diese Aufteilung beschlossen, damit auch Peter und Remus

Chancen auf eine passable Note hatten.

Remus sah sich um, der Raum füllte sich langsam. Lily saß, wie gewohnt neben Mary, Snape setzte sich neben Nott. Unglücklicherweise saßen die zwei Slytherins genau

hinter James und ihm und Remus zählte nur die Sekunden bis die erste gehässige Bemerkung kam. James war Remus Anspannung nicht entgangen und auch er warf

hin und wieder nervöse Blicke nach hinten.

Doch nichts passierte.

Remus machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. Zwei Minuten saß er schon hinter ihm und noch immer kein höhnischer Kommentar? War Snape krank? Normalerweise

vergingen keine zwei Sekunden bevor die erste Bemerkung kam. Er sah zu James. Auch er runzelte die Stirn. So wie Remus ihn kannte, hatte er sich schon mindestens

zehn Beleidigungen zurechtgelegt, wo Bemerkungen über zu große Nasen vermutlich noch zu den netteren gehörten.

Schließlich konnte er seine Neugier nicht länger unterdrücken und er drehte sich um. Vielleicht hatten Snape und Nott ja den Platz gewechselt, nachdem sie gesehen

haben, hinter wem sie saßen.

Nein. Das waren definitiv Snape und Nott. Severus bemerkt Remus Blick und lächelte höhnisch. Doch er sagte nichts. Was dazu führte, dass Remus den Slytherin

Schüler noch verblüffter anstarrte. Anscheinend ging Snape das Anstarren auf die Nerven, denn schließlich sagte er: „Weißt du, da, wo ich herkomme gilt es als

unhöflich, die Leute anzustarren, ohne sie wenigstens zu grüßen." Nott gackerte hämisch.

Remus lief rot an und drehte sich weg. Doch da drehte sich James um, wohl erleichtert endlich eine seiner vielen Beleidigungen anbringen zu können.

„Und da, wo ich herkomme gilt es als unhygienisch, sich fünf Jahre lang die Haare nicht zu waschen oder die Unterhosen nicht zu wechseln."

Sirius und Peter, die den Wortwechsel ebenfalls mitbekommen hatten lachten los. Snape sah aus, als würde er James am liebsten vergiften wollen, was er vermutlich

auch tat, schien sich jedoch zur Ruhe zu zwingen und sagte nichts. Schließlich drehte er seinen Kopf in Remus Richtung und lächelte ihn hinterhältig an, bevor er sich

mit Nott unterhielt.

Sirius zeigte James Daumen hoch, und Peter, der lachend vom Stuhl gefallen war, hatte sich inzwischen wieder prustend hingesetzt. Remus jedoch lief es eiskalt den

Rücken herunter. Das Lächeln hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Dass es von Snape kam, gefiel ihm noch weniger.

_Er weiß es!_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Er weiß es, er weiß es, er weiß es. Und jetzt wartet er nur noch auf dir richtige Gelegenheit es öffentlich zu machen._

Die gute Laune und das Glücksgefühl, dass ihn heute morgen noch durchströmte war wie eine ferne Erinnerung. Kalte Angst packte ihn, wie sie ihn das letzte Mal in der

zweiten Klasse gepackt hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass seine Freunde die Wahrheit über ihn herausgefunden hatten.

Und Snape würde allen die Wahrheit über ihn erzählen. Da konnte auch Dumbledore nichts machen. Selbst wenn er Snape dafür von der Schule weisen würde, Remus

würde ebenfalls gehen müssen. Fast noch schlimmer war es, dass Remus selbst nur tatenlos zu sehen könnte, wie Snape sein Geheimnis verriet. Er konnte ihn

schließlich schlecht unter Schockzauber stellen und ihn für den Rest seiner Schulzeit gefesselt und geknebelt in der Besenkammer gefangen halten. Selbst wenn die

Vorstellung im Moment sehr verlockend war.

Remus war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er schließlich einen Schreck bekam als James neben ihm fragte: „Sag mal, alles in Ordnung Remus?"

„Aaah! Äh, j-ja ähm, alles in Ordnung, wieso fragst du?"

„Na ja,", James zuckte mit dem Kopf Richtung Slughorn „wir sollten jetzt wenigstens unseren Mondstein zu Pulver zermalmt haben und die Flamme unter unserem

Kessel reduziert haben. Dein Mondstein ist vollkommen unberührt und dein nicht mal angefangener Zaubertrank würde bei deiner Kesseltemperatur erfrieren."

Remus sah sich um. Tatsächlich, alle außer ihm hatten schon mit dem Trank des Friedens begonnen; Snape und Lily waren bereits zur Hälfte fertig.

„Ah, richtig." In seinem Eifer, alles aufzuholen, begann er damit, seinen Mondstein komplett einzustampfen ihn in den Kessel zu schmeißen und die Flamme unter

seinem Kessel anzuwerfen.

Die Stunde endete damit, dass Remus es geschafft hatte, seinen Kessel zusammen mit dem Mondstein und anderen Zutaten zu einer glitzernden Masse einzuschmelzen.

Die Slytherins johlten, Slughorn schenkte ihm einen mitleidvollen Blick und bot ihm an, Abends nochmal zu ihm zu kommen, um es nochmal zu versuchen. Zweifellos

machte der Professor die vorhergegangene Vollmondnacht für Remus klägliches Scheitern verantwortlich. Lily schaute besorgt zu ihm herüber, gab ihm ein

ermutigendes Lächeln und ging dann (in Snapes Begleitung) nach draußen.

Remus bekam kaum mit, dass seine Freunde ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopften, ihn beruhigten, dass er Glück hatte mit Slughorn. Das ganze Mittagessen über

bekam er nichts herunter. Kalte Angst saß ihm wie ein Klumpen im Magen.

Lily war froh, Remus schon so früh wieder zusehen. Sonst war er immer später draußen gewesen. Er sah auch gesundheitlich besser aus. Als ob er in der kürzeren Zeit

wesentlich mehr Schlaf hatte. Dann sah sie Sev direkt hinter Remus und James Potter sitzen. Es hatte sie nervös gemacht, sie wusste genau, dass sie sich nicht leiden

konnten. Zugegeben, James Potter war ein arroganter Idiot. Aber eines musste man ihm lassen, er hielt zu seinen Freunden. Auch wenn Sirius Black nicht besser war als

sein Freund. Remus wiederum war ganz anders. Er hatte andere nie verhext oder hatte sie verhöhnt, die er für unterlegen hielt. Woran seine Krankheit nicht ganz

unschuldig war, dessen war sie sich bewusst.

Schließlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Severus begann Remus zu verhöhnen. Lily war sich nicht sicher, auf wessen Seite sie stand, als James Potter

zurück keifte. Einerseits war Sev ihr Freund, andererseits war Remus das auch. James Potter war es nicht, aber er wollte seinen Freund beschützen. Konnte sie ihm das

wirklich übel nehmen? Lily hatte schon Angst, dass einer der beiden Jungs gleich den Zauberstab zücken würde, doch Severus sagte plötzlich nichts mehr, und behalf

sich mit giftigen Blicken. Lily war verwirrt. Das war sonst nichts Sevs Art. Dann sah sie das hämische Lächeln, dass er Remus zuwarf, und ein dicker Klumpen bildete

sich in ihrem Hals. Severus hatte den Kampf nicht aufgegeben.

Es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und so, wie sie Severus bisher kennen gelernt hatte, würde es einen gewaltigen Sturm geben.


End file.
